Bump in the Night
is the twelfth campaign mission for Medal of Honor: Warfighter. Plot After the capture of Mother and Preacher from Dubai, Sad Al-Din interrogates the duo for who they are working for. But Mother refuses and replies "Your mother" in Arabic. Sad Al-Din then becomes enraged and he executes Mother by shooting him in the head. Sad Al-Din tells his men to interrogate Preacher but to also not let him see the light of day. After the cutscene, Stump of TF Mako intervenes as he jumps out of the Blackhawk with the rest of his team and Voodoo. They fight their way to the bridge of the ship, MV Mistress, where they find Preacher lying in the floor of the bridge as he fights Sad Al-Din. Preacher's story begins by him killing the interrogator after he notices he is missing. Preacher then stealthily walks down the dock to find a weapon and makes his way out of the ship. As he gets out of the engine room, choppers of TF Mako fly to the ship and Preacher sees Sad Al-Din running to the bridge. A shootout begins between the terrorists and TF Mako. Preacher makes it safely as he opens the door to Sad Al-Din's cabin. Sad Al-Din is shocked to see Preacher still alive, and tries to get his weapon but Preacher gains the upper hand and nearly beats him to death before letting Mako arrest him for his crimes against humanity. After Voodoo breaches the door, he sees Preacher lying on the ground as he finished fighting with Sad Al-Din. Voodoo orders his men to arrest Sad Al-Din and carries Preacher to safety out of the ship. After learning about the PETN and the Pakistani ties of ASG, Sad Al-Din releases the information that Hassan, the banker he was protecting in Dubai, is The Cleric. Videos Trivia *Knifing an enemy near one of the walls near the laundry room will cause you to clip through the walls and land on top of the sea. *There are four grenades hidden in the laundry room. In the narrow hallway with wooden doors (just after the room with the bunk beds), there should be a door that requires the action button to open. At the end of this room are four frag grenades, and this is the only part of the level where grenades can be found. *Voodoo is shocked to find Preacher on board the ship, meaning that he never heard about Preacher or Mother rejoining since the Phillipines. *Stump's segment is the only time Preacher can possibly be spotted as an NPC. *Preacher's segment is the only time when the player only has a pistol for a default gun. It is also the only on-foot fighting mission where the player has no direct support from allies whatsoever; he has to reload from dropped enemy weapons. *Preacher's SIG Sauer P226 somehow loses its suppressor when fighting Sad Al-Din. *Strangly, the tomahawk is equipped after getting the SIG Sauer P226. *This is the only level in Medal of Honour: Warfighter in which the player assumes the role of two different characters. *A shipping container on the ship has "KIWI Arts Exchange" with an image of a kiwi, the iconic bird of New Zealand. Achievements/Trophies Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Singleplayer